


Let Me Love the Lonely

by rosixquinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Eren Yeager, Jealousy, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), underage bc smut would happen when they're 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosixquinn/pseuds/rosixquinn
Summary: Out of all the people Eren could've met at Hogwarts, of course he had to run into that brat Levi Ackerman.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first Riren fic and I'm pretty nervous.. so please give this fic a try c:  
> also English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes please kindly let me know

After being homeschooled for five years, Eren had never expected to be transferred to a real wizarding school. At this point he would do anything to keep studying at home, but that wasn't possible anymore.

 

After being promoted at his workplace, Eren’s father just didn’t have the time to keep teaching Eren at home anymore.

 

Eren’s parents had reassured him that the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the best in the whole world, and Eren knows damn well it’s true. He has heard plenty of stories from his parents, since they both got their education there. 

 

Eren also has absolutely nothing against studying and going to an actual school, but what he didn't like is the thought of living there and having to be surrounded by people at all times.

 

Eren is used to being by himself most of the time. Being the only child of the family and living in the mountains, in a pretty deserted area, he had no choice but to be alone.

 

That of course doesn’t mean that Eren didn’t have any friends. He did manage to befriend one of his father’s coworkers daughter, Mikasa, who lived pretty close to them.

 

When Mikasa received her hogwarts letter at the age of eleven, she and her family had to make a decision. If mikasa is going to Hogwarts or is she also going to be homeschooled by Eren’s father. Mikasa, of course, chose the latter opinion, just because she felt like Eren couldn’t possibly study and stay motivated by himself.

 

So when they got the news of Eren’s father promotion, they both knew what was coming. And even though their parents told them not to worry about anything, and to just enjoy their summer break while they make all the agreements with their new school’s headmaster, Eren and Mikasa couldn’t just sit still.

 

They studied hard to get the best results on the OWL exams, Eren having to make an even bigger effort, just so they could choose good NEWT level classes. The last thing Eren wanted was to look like a fool in front of his new schoolmates. And since Mikasa was smarter than him, he wasn't going to stay behind.

 

Eren’s mother also bought all of the stuff he needed for school, including a new broom and a robe. Trying on the robe, Eren couldn’t help but be excited. After all, he was finally going to be surrounded by wizards and witches, not just mountains and trees. He also needed to bring a pet to Hogwarts, God knows for what, but fortunately Eren already owned an owl, so they didn’t need to worry about that. They packed his suitcase together and then all that was left to do was wait. And in Eren's case, overthink. 

 

 

When the first September rolled around, Eren thought he was gonna vomit. He was so nervous and anxious, that even seeing his best friend Mikasa didn’t make anything better.

 

“Eren, you shouldn’t be so nervous. I won’t let anyone treat you badly.” Mikasa said in her usual calm tone. Eren wanted to kick her for thinking that he was anxious because he was scared of others. He’s a 16 year old boy, who has played outside every day for years, and even if his arms look like noodels, he isn't weak, thank you very much.

 

“I’m not nervous.” Eren pressed through his teeth, while cripping the door handle of his parents car.

 

“We’re almost at the train station, sweetie.” Eren’s mother turned her head to smile at him from the front seat. “Being here sure brings back so many memories.”

 

“You’re right, my dear.” Eren’s father smiled at his wife, while taking the last turn to park close to the train station.

 

“Ugh,” Eren whined, “My stomach can’t take this lovey dovey grossness.”

 

 

After getting out of the car and saying goodbye to Eren’s parents, everything went pretty quickly. In just a matter of seconds, Eren and Mikasa were walking through the busy station, while pushing their luggages and carrying their owl cages. They had to walk through a fucking _wall,_ before making it to their final destination, that was the Platform 9 3/4. What kind of freaking magic is this?

 

Before they knew it, they were already pushed into a train full of students, who were carrying all sorts of pets. Mikasa made her way right to the back, Eren following her closely, finding an empty wagon for them to take over.

 

Eren and Mikasa settled down, Eren already exhausted from being in a crowded place. There sure as hell were many students. Mikasa looked calm, but that wasn’t anything new. Eren knew Mikasa well, and he could tell Mikasa was excited as Eren.

 

Suddenly their door was pushed open and a blond boy stepped in. He was wearing a black robe, already changed into the uniform. 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” He said politely. “I couldn’t help but notice that you two must be the new students everyone’s talking about. I’m Armin Arlelt.”

 

 

Armin turned out to be a good guy and Eren instantly knew they had made a new friend. Armin was a sixth year student like them, which made everything even better. On the drive to Hogwarts, he told them many stories about the school and answered all their questions. He had been sorted to the Gryffindor house, and even if Eren didn’t know much about the four Hogwarts houses, he knew he wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor too. Both of his parents had been in Gryffindor, so Eren was pretty sure of where he was going to be sorted.

 

After the ride, everything went in a rush. But the minute he walked through the Hogwarts entrance, time completely stopped because _he was being stared at_. He felt everyone's eyes burning into his back, but he didn’t care. Since Eren was actually interested in everyone too, he just bluntly stared back at them.

 

It took Eren exactly three minutes before he tripped in someone’s robe, grabbing the shorter person’s shoulder for support. Fuck his clumsiness.

 

He let go the minute the said person turned around and stared right into his eyes. He looked intimidating, even though he was much shorter than Eren, and exactly like someone Eren wouldn’t want to fuck with.

 

“Watch where you’re going kid.” He said bluntly, still staring. His eyes flickered over his whole body and Eren felt flushed. He wasn't used to someone checking him out  _so obviously_. He must’ve realised Eren was new, because suddenly there was a twinkle in his eye.

 

“It’s not my fault your robe is too big for you,” Eren mumbled, rage already filling his system, “Short ass.”

 

“Eren, shut up.” Armin grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back. His voice sounded scared, and the excitement in his tone from before was gone. Eren was sure there must be something going between the two of them.

 

“Oy, little Armin has a new play date.” He said, smirking. "What spell did you use on him to make him hang out with you?" 

 

Armin let go of Eren's arm and stepped back, his cheeks turning red. Eren didn't like the way this guy was talking to Armin, but before he could say anything, he opened up again.

 

"Eren, was it? If i were you, i’d keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and run before it's too late." All of his friends roared with laughter, and Eren felt furious. He could feel Mikasa tensing up on the other side of him, but she didn't say anything.

 

Eren actually felt like blushing at the _compliment_ , but he wasn’t gonna let this asshead just win like that.

 

"Or what? You’re gonna punch me?” Eren tried to smirk like the guy standing in front of him had done just before, but it didn’t come out so confidently at all. He probably looked like a loser. “You’re so short you’d have to stand on a chair to even reach my stomach."

 

“Levi, he totally just got you!” One of the guys laughed, while hitting Levi on the back in a supposedly _friendly manner_. Levi didn’t seem to like it, but he didn’t say anything anymore.

 

Eren felt Mikasa shuffle next to him and then the silence was broken.

 

“Let’s go eren.” Mikasa said while grabbing Eren’s hand and pulling him in the other direction. Eren thanked her silently for getting them out of there. “We need to see the Headmaster, remember?”

 

Eren let himself be completely pulled away, still thinking about what had just happened. He looked back at Levi, just to see him staring right back at him. Levi’s eyes were full of lust and _promise?_ For what? A promise that he’s gonna beat him up tomorrow? Eren shuddered at the thought, he knows damn well how bloody good fighters short people can be.

 

“Please, don’t do that again.” Mikasa pleaded after a long silence, looking at Eren with concerned eyes.

 

“Hey, it wasn’t exactly my dream start to the school year either.” Eren barked. He was tired, hungry and confused. All he wanted is to be sorted into Gryffindor and to have chicken for dinner. Is it too much to ask for?


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some changes to the first chapter, so i suggest you'd reread it :)  
> Now please enjoy some bonding between the new pals

 

After the mess of a first week finally ended, everything started going pretty nicely for Eren. As expected, Eren was sorted into Gryffindor and Mikasa into Ravenclaw. He was so happy when he realised he’d be sharing a room with Armin and his new classmate, Connie. Connie was nice and welcoming, just like Armin, and Eren was really glad to have made friends so quickly.

 

He and Armin found out soon that they have taken the same classes as well, both of them thinking of becoming aurors. Aurors needed to take Charms, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions.

 

But if they thought taking only five classes would mean having lots of free time, then they were very wrong. Almost every night they’d end up doing homework in the library for hours, with their other friends who were suffering as well.

 

One of the friends, of course was Mikasa. Mikasa had taken the same classes + many more. So even if her timetable should have been packed, she still had unusually much time to bother Eren about his undone homework. It was annoying, but Eren knew it was Mikasa’s way of showing she cares.

 

Thanks to the Herbology class Gryffindor had with Hufflepuff, Eren met Krista who became a good friend of theirs. Krista was a blonde short girl with a smile brighter than the sun. She was also super good at Herbology, so it didn’t take much time before the Hufflepuff joined their nightly study group to help Eren and Armin.

 

Sadly everything wasn’t that peachy. Gryffindor had Defence Against the Dark Arts with none other than Slytherin. He wouldn’t mind it all, if it weren’t for that one darked haired boy, who just won’t get out of his case. He was competitive, always trying to show off his remarkably good skills. But Eren would never give up without a fight, so every time he’d try to be even better than Levi. Which, wasn’t that easy at all.

 

But thanks to that class, they met Ymir, a tall girl with a very filthy mouth. Armin and Krista were old friends with her, so Eren tried hard to get Ymir to like him. They weren’t very similar, but they made it work somehow. Ymir was also good friends with Levi, but she never brought him up and Eren was thankful for that. He still disliked the latter and tried to stay far away from him.

 

So besides classes and studying, there really wasn’t much free time for them. Eren tried to use his non-existent free time usefully, which meant sleeping as much as possible.

  
  
  


Eren ran through the empty corridors, realising he must have slept in again. He didn’t even have any time to look in the mirror, he was praying that his hair didn’t look like a bird nest. But taking in the weird looks he got, his hair must’ve been even worse.

 

He ran to the Great Hall, hoping that he could atleast steal a damn cookie for breakfast. When he ran through the open doors, he saw plenty of sleepy faced students eating and talking quietly, meaning he hadn’t slept in at all.

 

He approached the Gryffindor table happily, smiling when he saw his friends. It wasn’t a surprise to see Krista, Ymir and Mikasa there, even if they were from different houses. Breakfast and lunch weren’t nearly as important as dinner, so they could sit anywhere they wanted and didn’t need to worry about the four house tables.

 

“Nice hair.” Ymir commented when Eren sat against her. Eren gave him a sarcastic smile and turned to Armin who sat next to him, reading the newspaper.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me? I thought i slept in again and ran all the way here.” He scolded his friend, like it’s his fault Eren sleeps so deeply.

 

“Why do you need to wake up early on a Saturday?” Mikasa asked. She was seated next to Ymir and instead of eating, she was doing homework. So usual.

 

“I-it’s the weekend?” Eren mumbled, resting his head dramatically on the table with a thud. “I could’ve slept the whole morning.” His friends laughed at him and he pouted.

 

“Hey, it’s good you’re here. I actually wanted to ask you about something.” Armin turned to him, excited.

 

“No, I won’t help you clean the Prefect’s bathroom again.” He said, serious. Krista laughed and Armin kicked him under the table.

 

“You’re just jealous because they made me the Prefect.” Armin smiled. “But don’t worry, maybe you’ll be as lucky as me in the next life.”

 

“Can we not talk about this?” Ymir suddenly mumbled into his apple juice. “I’m still mad they made Levi the Prefect instead of me.” At the mention of the name Levi, Eren quirked up. It didn’t go unnoticed by his friends, but they didn’t say anything. Instead Krista patted Ymir’s hand friendly and smiled at her comfortingly.

 

“Yes, okay.” Armin nodded. “So, Quidditch, huh?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“I think you should try out for the house team. Captain Erwin asked me about you personally.” Armin smiled proudly at his friend. “Since you know, i’ve been in the team for years, we’re pretty good friends.” He vaunted.

 

“Excuse me?” Eren choked on a sausage.

 

“C’mon, Mikasa told me you’ve always liked Quidditch and wanted to be a seeker.” Eren glared at Mikasa for throwing out personal information about him like that, but Mikasa just shrugged. “And just so it happens, our last seeker graduated, and we need a new one. Please, atleast think about it.” Armin begged.

 

“Yeah, maybe if Eren joins, you’d finally have a chance to win against us.” Ymir said proudly. Slytherin has held the House Cup for years according to Armin and Connie.

 

“Don’t make me laugh, Ymir.” Someone said behind Eren, making him jump out of his skin. “Eren doesn’t know how to play against real people. Didn’t he spend his childhood talking and playing with trees?” Levi smirked and his stupid friends laughed loudly. That horseface Jean, who Eren couldn’t stand at all, was there too, wiping tears out of the corner of his eyes from all the laughing.

 

“That’s my great Captain with his _amazing_ jokes.” Ymir sighed, clearly annoyed by his friend.

 

Levi leaned closer to Eren, whispering to his ear so the words were only audible for him, “I’m not kidding, Eren. Your cute face won’t help you up there. I’ll make your life a living-hell.” His breath was tingling Eren’s neck and it sent shivers down his body, but he paid it no attention.

 

He tried to push him away, but again he was a second late because Levi had already taken a step back, his face looking unamused and arms crossed over his chest.

 

“That’s enough for you today,” A girl with glasses smiled, sliding her arm over Levi’s shoulders, pulling him further away. “Don’t be mean towards cute kids.”

 

Levi grunted at the sudden skinship but didn’t push the girl away, meaning they must be close friends. Or even something more. Not that Eren cares. Eren had of course seen her before but he had no idea who she was. He made a mental note to himself to ask Ymir later.

 

“See you later on the court, Ymir. We have to practice too, right?” She smiled again and then she and Levi left, Jean and some other guys following close behind.  

 

Eren watched them walk out of the hall, his eyes fixed on Levi’s back. He couldn’t get himself to forget the way Levi’s hot breath felt against his skin. Or the fact that Levi had gathered information about him and his life before coming to Hogwarts. He shook his head, trying to get Levi out of his head.

 

“I hate him.” He clenched his fists tightly, nails digging into his palms. “Now I’ll definitely become Gryffindor’s seeker. And i’ll kick his ass too.”

 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving comments c:  
> New chapter is here! I seriously hope yall like it hehe

On Monday morning, Eren found out that he had made it into the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker and he couldn’t be happier. His mind instantly wandered to the black-haired boy, who he’s gonna be able to play against soon and his body was filled with anticipation.

 

Even if he and Armin were walking to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, knowing damn well he’s gonna see that brat Levi in a matter of seconds, he couldn’t stop grinning. Armin was happy because of Eren too, excited to be able to play together in the same team with his new friend.

 

“You look stupid.” Ymir said, approaching Eren and Armin when they made it closer to their classroom. “I actually want to wipe that stupid grin off your face.”

 

“Thank you, Ymir. I’m excited to play against you, too.” Eren smiled even bigger, knowing Ymir’s teasing has no harm in it.

 

“Don’t worry, that smile of his will be gone forever when Coach Erwin makes him practice for hours straight.” Armin joined in, patting Eren on his shoulder. “It’s even worse when he makes us practice while it’s storming outside.”

 

“You do realise Erwin has to do it, or you’d lose to us in a matter of seconds?” That annoying voice cut in behind and Eren wasn’t surprised when he turned around and saw Levi with his usually bored out face, leaning against a wall. His face must have looked dull, but Eren knew his eyes were shining.

 

Eren huffed and took a step closer to Levi, pointing a finger at his chest, “Didn’t your mom teach you it’s impolite to interrupt when others are having a conversation?”

 

“No, but you seem to have impressingly good manners. Wanna start tutoring me in private?” Levi asked, smirking. The weight of his eyes was so heavy, Eren couldn’t bare to keep his eyes locked with Levi’s.

 

“By the way, it’s not nice to point your fingers at others.” Levi said, grabbing Eren’s finger and pushing his arm down to Eren’s side. “I guess we both have something to learn from eachother.”

 

“Fuck you,” Eren gritted through his teeth. He felt like he was blushing, so he looked down, hoping Levi wouldn’t notice.

 

“We have practice at seven tonight, Ymir. Try not to be late.” Levi smirked and then he pushed past Eren, his shoulder brushing with Eren’s on purpose. Eren had already forgot the existence of others around them, but when he turned around, he saw many curious faces, including Armin and Ymir’s.

 

“Eren, are you really blushing?” Ymir cooed, teasingly. “I see why Levi has so much fun when bothering you.”

 

“Fuck you, too.” Eren walked past them, straight into the class and to his seat in the back. He felt someone’s eyes staring at him, but he didn’t care. Instead he looked outside the window, embarrassed.

 

How did every exchange between them end up with Eren as a stuttering mess? Fucking Levi.

  
  
  
  


Eren brought his scarf closer to his face, hating himself for being so noisy. It was the middle of September, yet it felt so cold outside with that terrible wind. He had sneaked out of the castle to come watch Slytherin’s Quidditch practice, or rather, to see Levi play. No need to lie to himself.

 

He knew if Mikasa and Armin found out, they would scold him and be mad at him for wasting his time instead of studying. But he has heard so many stories about how skillful Levi is, and how no one in Hogwarts is a better seeker than Levi. So he needs to see it himself before he actually plays against the guy.

 

He decided to stand next to the locker room, where he had a great view over the players but also knew no one would notice him easily.

 

His eyes roamed over the team, seeing many familiar faces. He saw Ymir chasing a Quaffle as a chaser, and he was also positively impressed to find Hanji as a chaser too. He watched them play for a while, until Hanji threw the Quaffle into the hoop and he remembered why he was here in the first place.

 

Levi.

 

He looked up, expecting to find the latter flying around and looking for the Golden Snitch, maybe even chasing it, since he was supposedly such a quick flyer.

 

But seems like luck wasn’t on his side, because there he was, Levi Ackerman, floating in the same place, not even moving an inch, and staring right at Eren. Fuck no. Eren was hoping Levi hadn’t seen him watch the game for minutes.

 

He took a step back, thinking of running away, back to the castle where it was safe, but Levi must have realised his intentions, because he started flying towards him, fast.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He landed right in front of Eren and stepped away from his broom, putting it down next to the locker room. “Aren’t you here to see me play?” Levi said, cornering Eren. His cheeks and hands were red, probably from the cold, and Eren would’ve felt bad for him, if he wasn’t so scared of him right now.

 

“N-no, i-i,” He gulped audibly, his hands coming to rest on Levi’s chest, feeling the hard muscle there when the latter kept coming closer, “I-i, huh, wanted to talk to, mm, Ymir.” He lied, easily.

 

“Really?” Levi said, dropping his hands and releasing Eren from his cage. He looked _disappointed?_ “I thought i could put on a show for you, Eren.” Levi said, taking a step back, making Eren’s arms fall down to his side awkwardly.

 

“I-i’m sorry,” Eren mumbled, before he realised he was being sorry over nothing and he slapped a hand over his mouth, his green big eyes ready to bop out of his head.

 

The corner of Levi’s mouth came up, before he must’ve realised something and he dropped the smile.

 

“You can talk to your girlfriend after practice.” Levi said, his voice now something completely different. He turned away from Eren and grabbed his broomstick. “Now go, you’re making it difficult for me to focus on the game.”

 

Eren couldn’t say anything before Levi was already gone, leaving him to stand alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous much, Levi?


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALETINES DAY LOVELIES!! HERE'S MY PRESENT FOR U

After that one encounter with Levi, that ended way too confusingly for Eren, Levi stopped talking to Eren completely. Not that they ever had normal conversations in the first place, but Levi hadn’t made any rude comments about Eren for over two weeks now, and Eren was pissed. 

 

Eren shouldn’t care, he should be thankful because his nemesis isn’t trying to annoy him anymore, but the silent treatment makes everything even worse. 

 

He needs to rant about it to someone, but Mikasa doesn’t care, Armin would never understand and Krista is just way too adorable so Eren doesn’t wanna put her through it. 

 

So he turns to the last person left, Ymir. 

 

“What is wrong with Levi?” Eren asks, angry. He and Ymir are sitting under the tree near the lake, tossing rocks into it. It’s a surprisingly warm night, considering the fact that it’s the beginning of October.

 

“What do you mean?” Ymir quirks up. “He seems fine to me.” 

 

“That’s just because you’re as emotionless as him. Who knows, maybe even worse.” Eren laughs, earning a hit on the back for that. 

 

“Shut up,” Ymir grits. “It’s not my fault you’re so boring that I feel nothing when I hang out with you.”

 

“Sorry, I’m not Krista.” Eren says, making Ymir blush. She turns away, trying to hide her face. 

 

“Shut the fuck up. Can we go back to the Levi talk or whatever?”

 

“Well, something weird happened and now he’s ignoring me.” Eren says, thinking back on the situation that took place in the Quidditch practice. “It’s annoying.” 

 

“Well, do you wanna be friends with him?” Ymir asks, bored.”I thought you hated him.” 

 

“I do!” Eren yells, accidentally. “I mean, I do hate him.” He says more quietly. “I just feel like now that he is ignoring me, he has won the battle or whatever.”

 

“You’re actually so stupid I can feel my brain cells dying.”

 

“Thanks for that, Ymir,” Eren fakes a smile at Ymir and tosses another rock into the lake. “Are you gonna help me figure this out or not?”

 

“Yeah, since I have nothing better to do with my life, I’d love to, but I don’t even know him that well.” Ymir says, biting her lip. “And you don’t exactly either.”

 

Eren’s eyes widen at that, and it hits him how stupid he’s been acting. He has spent so much time thinking over this boy, when in reality it’s been a month and a half and he doesn’t even know anything about Levi. All they’ve done is argue, yet Eren feels there’s something more to their weird relationship. He needs to know what happened, if Eren did something wrong or if something else happened in his nemesis life that made him ignore Eren.

 

“You could talk to Marco, i guess?” Ymir offers, seeing the pained expression on his friend’s face. “Marco’s your classmate right? And he constantly hangs out with Jean, who hangs out with Levi, so..”

 

“Thank you so much, Ymir!” Eren says, rushing up and storming off. If he doesn’t find out right now, his mind will never be a Levi free zone.

  
  
  
  
  


Eren finds Marco in the Gryffindor’s common room, sitting in the furtherst corner, occupied by books. He makes his way over, Marco welcoming him with a warm smile. 

 

“Hi, Marco.” Eren offers a wave and sits down. “Can I talk to you about something? Or, rather someone.” 

 

“Yeah, of course.” Marco says, closing the book he had been just reading. “What is it that’s bothering you?” 

 

“Well, Ymir told me you hang out a lot with Jean, right?” Eren asks, nervous. It felt like an interrogation. 

 

“Mhm, she’s right.” Marco nods, smiling. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

 

“Oh,” Eren gasps. “I didn’t know that.” Eren sees the way Marco’s expression changes, and he suddenly looks so defensive. So before he can get the wrong idea, Eren speaks up again. “I’m really happy for you two!” 

 

“Ah, thank you,” Marco smiles again, even bigger this time. “Sorry, I thought you might have something against, uh, you know, gay people.”

 

“O-of course not.” Eren doesn’t really know what his sexuality is, considering the fact that he spent his childhood with Mikasa and his parents. Now here in Hogwarts, he has felt attraction towards all sorts of people, but he’s yet to fall in love with someone. “Anyways, you know, since Jean and Levi seem to be good friends, I thought you could maybe help me with Levi.” 

 

Marco gives a long look at Eren, making him fidget in his stool. 

 

“So this is why Jean asked me about you.” Marco smiles, suddenly, confusion entering Eren’s mind. “Levi probably made him ask me about you.”

 

“W-what?” Eren stutters. Levi asked about  _ him _ ? “What did he ask?” 

 

“Well, you see, Jean usually doesn’t care about anyone’s relationships, but a week ago I think, he asked me if you were dating Ymir, you know the girl from Slytherin.” Marco talks, Eren suddenly finding it hard to follow. “I of course thought why the heck is he asking me this, and not you, because I seriously have no clue. So that’s what i told him, too.”

 

“Me? Dating Ymir? You’ve gotta be kidding me.” 

 

“Eren,” Marco looks serious out of nowhere. “I don’t know the relationship between you and Levi, but i can tell you this. Levi is just like Jean, they’re both super jealous. Which means they can easily misunderstand stuff.” 

 

“J-jealous? What’s that gotta do with me?” Eren’s palms are sweating now. 

 

“I’m just saying, I don’t know if you are friends or something else, but that doesn’t mean Levi can’t be jealous over you.” Marco talks, like it’s super understandable. “Think back hard on what happened, and you might realise what really made him upset.”

 

Eren doesn’t say anything else, instead he relaxes in his stool and tries to take in what Marco just said. Marco uses the opportunity and opens his books again, knowing he has done his part in this situation. Now it’s just Eren’s turn to understand the obvious.

 

If Levi was upset at him after the Quidditch practice, then it must have been something Eren said there. Eren tries hard to remember their conversation, but it doesn’t help that two weeks have passed since then. 

 

He still remembers the way Levi cornered him though, the memory making him blush even now. He remembers Levi asking if he was there because of him, and Eren losing his mind and lying instead. Then Levi backed away and hopped on his broomstick again. But before leaving he said something, something about Ymir. 

 

Oh-

 

“He said Ymir is my girlfriend!” Eren yells, making everyone look at him with confused faces. Marco smiles and looks up from his book, laughing when he sees how embarrassed Eren got for yelling that out loud. 

 

“Good boy, Eren. Now go fix this misunderstanding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving comments under the last update it means sososoosos much!!   
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter so i hope yall like it as much as me


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments, I clutch my heart every time when you all decide to spoil me <3

Eren runs through the almost empty corridors, knowing damn well he’d be in big trouble if any of the teachers caught him right now. But it’s not his fault that he has a mission to complete.

 

And that his mission is actually a boy who eats dinner every night at the exact same time and according to that, Eren only has about three minutes left before the boy leaves the Dining Hall.

 

After talking to Marco and realising that Levi did in fact have a reason to be pissed at Eren, Eren knew he wanted to fix the situation. Even if he and Levi were on weird terms, he didn’t like misunderstandings. And it’s not like he ever wanted to make Levi jealous, even if the thought itself makes Eren blush.

 

He makes it to the Dining Hall, his legs moving on its own to the spot Levi always sits at. Unsurprisingly, it’s the corner furthest away from everyone.

 

God must be at his side tonight, because for the first time in the history, Levi is actually eating alone without all of his minions around him. Well, Eren’s mission just got a lot easier.

 

He walks closer to Levi, realising that Levi has taken off his robe and now that Eren can see the shirt he’s wearing, his mouth goes wide open. Levi’s shirt is clinging tight to his body and his hair is wet, no, _damp_ , and that can only mean the latter came straight from some late night Quidditch practice. Damn, that’s a normal reaction to have when you see your friend, right? Not that they are actually friends, but..

 

“Levi!” Eren yells, making the other boy look up at him with his usual dull face. He looks peaceful on his own, maybe even satisfied. He must have had a great practice. Eren should feel bad because he’s about to ruin that great aura for him, but he doesn’t.

 

“Mm?” Levi mumbles, staring right at Eren. Eren hasn’t even said anything, yet he feels like Levi is judging him. He feels his heartbeat increasing and palms sweating under Levi’s gaze. “Why are you here?”

 

Eren looks away, feeling like a little kid around Levi. “I-i need to tell you something. I’mnotdatingymir!” He spits out quickly, suddenly really nervous.

 

“What?” Levi asks, confused.

 

“I-i said, I’m-i’m not dating Ymir.” Eren mumbles, his cheeks going red at his own stupid actions. He never thinks anything through, does he.

 

“Okay.” Levi answers after a moment, turning his attention back towards his dinner, showing no response in his actions.

 

Now it’s Eren’s time to be confused, “W-what?”

 

“I said okay, Eren.” Levi responds, enjoying the embarrassment on Eren’s face way too much. “Are you gonna sit down? You know, everyone’s looking at us.”

 

Eren turns around and is surprised to find quite a lot of interested faces staring at them. But that just adds fuel to his _embarrassed_ fire, so he turns back to Levi and rushes to sit down, facing the latter. Levi is smirking annoyingly at him, which makes Eren want to kick him under the table.

 

So that’s what he does.

 

“Ow, that’s not how you play footsies, dumbass.” Levi grumbles, pulling his legs further away. He sends Eren a glare, but Eren just smiles back at him, feeling better already.

 

“Like I’d want to play footsies with you.” Eren snaps back, deciding to pour himself some juice, so atleast he’d have something to do. The previous anxiety has almost died, and Eren is glad. Still, he had been expecting atleast something from Levi, after all he had been the one thinking Eren was dating Ymir.

 

“Was this the only reason you came here?” Levi asks, suddenly.

 

“Well, yeah?” Eren mumbles, he really should have thought this through before.

 

“You don’t think ahead much, huh?” Levi says and picks his robe up, clearly finished with his dinner. He pulls it over his shoulders, and it’s then when Eren’s reminded of Levi’s broad chest again.

 

“D-did you, uh, h-have practice?” Eren asks, fidgeting with the half-empty class in his hands. Fuck, why is Levi’s body making him react like that?

 

“Mhm,” Levi nods. “I train alone a lot.”

 

“Why?” Eren is suddenly surprised, thinking back on how Levi is supposedly already the best seeker in Hogwarts.

 

“I need to be sure I beat your ass when we play against Gryffindor.” Levi says, smirking, looking at him with _those_ eyes.

 

It’s when Eren moves his foot under the table to kick Levi again, but this time Levi’s one step ahead of his actions, stopping him by pushing his knee between Eren’s thighs.

 

Eren accidentally lets out a gasp, which to Levi smiles, pleased with Eren’s reaction. “Don’t do that again, love. Or I’ll have to be rougher with you the next time.”

 

Then the heat between his legs is gone, and much to Eren’s dislike, Levi leaves the Hall without any other word.

 

Eren didn’t notice the way Levi’s eyes quirked up when he told the latter he wasn’t dating Ymir. Nor did he notice the way Levi stole a brief glance at Eren when he was leaving the Hall. But what Levi didn’t know was how terribly Eren blushed when he left him, Levi’s touch still lingering between Eren’s thighs.

  
  
  


“Captain Erwin!” Eren calls for the boy in seventh grade, making him stop in his tracks and turn around. He smiles big when he sees Eren and waves at him.

 

“Eren!” He calls, seemingly surprised to see Eren. “You don’t have to call me Captain outside Quidditch practices.” He smiles, awkwardly.

 

Eren walks closer to the latter, one thing clear in his mind.

 

Eren thought a lot about the encounter he had with Levi, and how Levi supposedly trains a lot. He hasn’t had the chance to play against Levi yet, but he knows he wants to beat him. Still, he doesn’t know how good Levi actually is, and he only gets one chance against him when Slytherin and Gryffindor have their Quidditch match.

 

“Captain Erwin, I want to become a better seeker.”

 

Erwin looks him up and down, studying his face. “I think this is when I say you’re already really good? Considering the fact that you started two months ago.”

 

Eren laughs and takes a step closer, “No, Captain, I’m serious. I need to beat Levi.”

 

“Ah, I should’ve known this has something to do with Levi,” He smiles widely, patting Eren on the shoulder. “But you aren’t pushing yourself only because of him, right?”

 

“No, Captain, of course not.” Eren is moved by Erwin’s worry, but he would never understand. “I just-”

 

“You don’t need to explain to me, Eren, I have no right to judge you.” He nods, understandingly. “I’m glad you decided to find me, I think I know someone who can help you.”

 

Eren grins, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “Really, Captain?”

 

“But I’m not sure if it’s gonna go easy with getting her to help you out.” Erwin sighs, looking away. “First, I need to tell you something about Annie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get excited about meeting Annie, hehe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is super appreciated <3  
> I'm always active on twitter - [@chnbangs](https://twitter.com/chnbangs)  
> 


End file.
